1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in hay baling equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to means for substantially accurately determining the weight of a cylindrical hay bale during the baling thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years it has become common place to bind bales of hay in circular or cylindrical bales through the use of automated hay baling equipment. These cylindrical or circular hay bales are usually either left in the field at the site of the baling thereof, or retrieved for storage at a common site. The hay bales are normally sold by weight, and since these bales are usually quite large, as for example five to six feet in diameter and five to six feet in length, and are quite heavy, weighing approximately 800 to 1600 pounds each, the determination of the actual weight thereof is quite difficult. As a result, the present day practise is to calculate the weight of the bale by guess work related to the overall physical size of the bale. Of course, it will be readily apparent that the state of compactness of the bales will greatly affect the overall weight thereof, and the usual guess work for determining the weight of these bales is not exceptionally accurate. This results in either an over charging or under charging for the sale of the bale, either of which is detriment.